Tub Scene Remix
by nox-alatus
Summary: One-shot. How the tub scene from Season One, Episode 8 would have gone if I directed. Rated M. COMPLETE.


How the tub scene from Episode 8 would have gone if I had a choice :)

Also, I have posted a few more ESN pieces inappropriate for this site on my blog. The link can be found on my profile.

* * *

"Bill? You home?"

Sookie poked her head into the old house and looked around. No lights were on, but she could hear faint music from upstairs.

"Bill? I'm comin' in."

The blonde closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs. When she reached the top, she noticed a stream of light flickering out from underneath the bathroom door. Smiling at the memory of their bath together, Sookie opened the door, prepared to hop in the tub with him. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, though.

"Eric! What are you doing here?"

The ancient vampire smirked, never lifting his head or opening his eyes.

"Ah, Sookie Stackhouse. What a pleasant surprise."

"Not really. What are you doin' here? And why are you in the tub?" He opened his sapphire blue eyes and focused on her, pinning her in place with his gaze.

"I required Compton's assistance. Since you have decided to meet me, however, that need has been circumvented. And I am soaking because it is relaxing."

"Why do you need to talk to Bill?"

"I would like to make use of your particular... _talents_."

"And you couldn't talk to me because..."

"You claimed that you are his, therefore I was to speak with him before approaching you. You have come to me, so that is no longer necessary."

Sookie's temper flared. "I didn't come to see you! I was expectin' to see Bill here, not another vampire!"

Eric waved a hand at her in dismissal. "It matters not. I am here, you are here, he is not. Please, have a seat." He motioned towards the toilet. She sat, waiting for him to continue. "It has come to my attention that there is a thief in Fangtasia. I would like you to find out who it is. That is all I require."

"That's it? And you couldn't come talk to me without Bill? I'm not his property. I can make my own decisions, thank you." The vampire raised his eyebrows at her, she obviously had no idea of the magnitude of her last statement.

"What is your decision, Miss Stackhouse?"

"I'll help you this time, but I refuse to be summoned. If you need any more favors, ask me yourself." He chuckled and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'll keep that in mind." With that, Eric raised himself out of the tub in all his naked glory. Sookie couldn't help but stare at the water dripping off of his long blond hair, across his huge biceps, down his well-defined pecs, over six-pack abs to die for (haha), and running down the full length of... She jerked her head away and blushed, biting her lip in astonishment. That thing was bigger than... well, a lot of stuff. Certainly bigger than Bill's had been.

Eric smiled at her discomfort, knowing exactly what was throwing her off. Even though he was perfectly comfortable being nude, the woman wasn't. He quickly dried and wrapped a towel around his waist. Peering down at her, he ran a finger down the side of her face, tucking an errant piece of hair behing her ear and tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye. She shivered as his finger slowly ran along her jaw.

"Come, Sookie. Let's discuss this somewhere more appropriate."

She followed him out of the bathroom and into... the bedroom? Sookie stopped in the doorway while Eric made himself comfortable on the matress.

"The bedroom, Eric? Seriously? I'm not some fangbanger who's gonna just fall in bed with you, I'm not like that." He smirked and showed a hint of fang.

"I am well aware of that, Sookie. Please, sit." Cautiously, as if she expected him to jump up and ravage her at any second, she made her way to the bed. After kicking her shoes off, she scooted next to him, leaning against the headboard. "See, now isn't this more comfortable than the toilet?"

She had to agree with him. "Yes, it is. Now what did you want to discuss?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Stiffening, she resisted for a moment before giving into the sensation. Bill was never much for cuddling, but Sookie loved it.

"I want to talk about you, Sookie Stackhouse. You bring out severe reactions in my kind, and I want to know why that is." He brushed another stray piece of hair back, noting how she leaned into his touch. "I have my suspicions, but I cannot say for certain what it is that is so alluring about you."

"I don't know why y'all like me so much. I like you 'cause I can't hear you like I hear everyone else."

"So you have no idea whatsoever what I'm thinking about right now?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' and smiled.

"Good." Eric darted in and flicked his tongue against her earlobe. Automatically, her head rolled back to give him access and she moaned. He sucked and gently nipped her pulse point before she pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"Eric, stop! We can't do this! I'm with Bill and-" He pressed a finger to her lips and cut off her excuses.

"Shh, I understand your confusion. I also understand that you are not Bill's property, as you so vehemently insisted earlier. And although your mouth is saying no, the rest of you is saying yes." To prove his point he ran his index finger lightly down her side, causing her back to arch as she moaned softly. Embarrassed by her obvious attraction to him, Sookie blushed and tried to move away. Eric's arm tightened around her and she went nowhere.

"That shade complements you very well, lover."

"Lover? Where did that come from?"

"Sookie, I do not pursue partners. I have not done so for I-don't-know-how-many years. I find myself desiring you, wanting you, pursuing you. Therefore, I find it only appropriate to call you by a term of endearment."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you think too much?" He laughed.

"Only those who know me well, lover. Tell me, are you frightened right now?"

"Uh, should I be?"

"No, you should never fear me. However, most people are worried around vampires and terrified when alone with one, especially one as old and powerful as myself. You are a unique individual, and that is no bad thing."

"Oh, you _are_ intimidating. And I'm sure you can be scary when you want to be. But besides cuddling with another man in my boyfriend's house, I'm fine."

Throughout the conversation, Eric had slowly stoked the fire inside Sookie until she was ready to burst. Soft brushes with fingertips, hints of breath at her ear, slight movement of the towel around his waist all indicated how much he wanted her. "Cuddling, lover? No, no. Cuddling comes afterwards. This is _foreplay_."

She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by his tongue. Her entire body melted underneath his barrage of kisses, the fingers sliding underneath the hem of her shirt. Part of her mind screamed in defiance at the situation, but the rest of her rejoiced at the sensations flowing through her body. Every touch sparked, every kiss a jolt, every caress sent currents of electricity across her skin. Never in her life had she imagined anything this wonderful, and it seemed that he was just getting warmed up.

Eric moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tasted sweet, like nothing he had ever experienced. Never before had he been unable to resist a woman, yet this naïve southern girl had infiltrated his senses and filled his mind with thoughts of her. The first time she had stepped into Fangtasia, she had intrigued him. He had been unable to tear his eyes from her once she spoke, and now he had her underneath him, writhing with desire. As much as he wanted to rip her clothes off and have his way with her, he controlled himself. Knowing that she had only ever been with one person meant he needed to be gentle.

Slowly he inched her shirt up, caressing each newly revealed piece of skin. Arching her back so he could reach, Eric unhooked her bra and slid it off. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and suckled, licking and biting until she was begging for more. Kissing his way down her stomach, he deftly unsnapped her shorts and pulled them off in one quick motion. She wore pale blue underwear, and it set off her tan skin beautifully. Carefully removing the last obstacle, he lowered the cloth and replaced it with his mouth.

Sookie gasped and bucked her hips involuntarily. Nobody had ever done this to her before, and it felt amazing. His tongue swirled around her clit as he pushed a finger inside of her. She moaned his name as he massaged her from the inside, adding another finger when she was wet enough. He felt her climax building and increased the tempo of his tongue. When she was teetering on the edge, he turned his head to her thigh and bit down. She screamed as her world exploded into stars and her body convulsed in ecstasy. When she came back to earth, Eric was looming over her with a big grin on his face.

"You are so gorgeous when you come." Still breathless, she grabbed his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He pushed her knees higher and positioned himself at her entrance. Raising her hips in invitation she whimpered, needing him inside her, filling her completely. He penetrated her slowly, gritting his teeth to stop himself from fucking her until she passed out. Her nails dug into his back as his thickness stretched her tunnel.

When he was pushed in to the hilt, they rocked together. He took his time with her, savoring every delicious movement, every sound she made, every breath she took. Feeling her begin to tense for the second time, Eric picked up the pace. Nuzzling into her neck, he waited until the first ripple of her orgasm before sinking his fangs in. He stiffened and spilled inside of her as blood filled his mouth.

As her heart rate slowed to normal, he pulled out and laid next to her on the bed, pulling her into his side. She shivered with aftershocks as he stroked her hair.

"Eric. That was... wow." He chuckled and continued to stroke her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come, lover. Let's get cleaned up." He led her into the bathroom and turned on the radio as she ran fresh bathwater. Settling in the tub, he pulled her down in front of him so her back was to his chest. Not a moment later, Eric heard a car pull up and the front door open quietly.

Bill pushed open the door. "What are you lis-" He froze as he saw who was in the tub. Sookie turned red and tried to shrink into Eric's chest. Fangs out, Bill took a menacing step towards the viking before he was stopped with a glare.

"Honestly, did you think you could keep her to yourself?"


End file.
